


Far From Home

by Mawgy



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawgy/pseuds/Mawgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas journeys to Lothlorien to learn from their warriors and test the waters for a firmer alliance between Greenwood and Lorien. Haldir has very different ideas of what this training will include.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far From Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esteliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteliel/gifts).



> **Request from Esteliel**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Rating:** NC-17
> 
>  **Pairing:** Legolas/Haldir or Legolas/Glorfindel
> 
>  **Story elements:** A lost bet, a wild stallion and a wreath of flowers. I'd love it if the characters started out disliking each other before they end up falling in love (or lust?). A bit of D/s would be welcome but only if you feel like it.
> 
>  **Does *NOT* want:** Death of a main character, humor, extreme fluff

**Title:** Far From Home  
 **Author:** Mawgy  
 **Beta:** Mawgy’s Mum  
 **Dedicated to** Esteliel  
 **Rated:** NC-17  
 **Genre:** Action/Adventure, AU, Drama, PWP  
 **Warnings:** AU, BDSM or D/s, m/m,  
 **Pairing:** Haldir/Legolas  
 **Summary:** Legolas journeys to Lothlorien to learn from their warriors and test the waters for a firmer alliance between Greenwood and Lorien. Haldir has very different ideas of what this training will include.  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money from this story… I just like to play with other people’s toys. ;)

“There he is! The youngest son of King Thranduil, Prince Legolas,” a soldier pointed out as the entourage came into view. “This is his first time out of Greenwood.”

“Mirkwood,” another said to the amused snorts of their comrades.

“Shhh!” the first hissed in annoyance. “We are the first of our lands to see what he looks like! Ooooh… he is so, uh, what is the word…?”

“Arrogant?”

“Stuck Up?”

“Nancy-boy?”

“NO! Not handsome as such, but rather…”

“Beautiful?”

“Fair?”

“Delicate! Not so young anymore, but clearly not mature yet. I wonder how he will change over the coming months under our care,” the new recruit pondered.

“Under March Warden Haldir’s care, you mean,” another corrected. “He’ll teach the princeling about combat and guide him into adulthood at the same time.” The older elves all shared a knowing grin.

“Wow,” the first soldier whispered. “I wish I was special enough for some one on one time with Haldir.”

“You may yet get your wish, Kaia. Mayhap we’ll introduce you to him at the feast tonight.”

“Really? You will? Oh, I cannot wait!”

“First, duty calls, we had best greet our visitor. Let’s go.”

*~*~*~*

“Prince Legolas, we are honoured by your presence,” Lord Celeborn tilted his head in welcome.

“It is I whom should be honoured. Rarely do those not of Lothlory train here,” Legolas bowed deeply. “I am grateful for this opportunity.”

“Perhaps with this arrangement it will not only be you that receives all the knowledge. Mayhap we will learn more of our Woodland kin as well,” a voice spoke as a tall and lean body emerged from the shadows to the side of the dais Celeborn stood upon.

“Legolas, this is Haldir, March Warden of Lothlorien. He will be in charge of your training and duties during your stay here with us.” Haldir bowed as he was introduced.

Legolas inclined his head in response. “Well Met, Haldir, I look forward to our sessions.”

Haldir took his time in looking over the Prince. “As do I,” he said at last.

Legolas’ smile halted a moment as Haldir’s husky tone touched something deep inside him that gave him pause for thought. Something in the March Warden knowing look cautioned Legolas to be careful around the highly trained warrior.

“I have a present, from my father, for you,” Legolas said to Haldir, caution in his tone, “as appreciation for taking the time out of your no doubt busy schedule to assist me during my time here.”

“I am grateful to accept any offerings the King may wish to impart unto me.”

“A grey stallion was found charging through the forests of our home. Based on his wild spirit and proud carriage, there is little doubt he is one of the Mearas. Though hard he was to capture, so far from home and without purpose, more so bringing him here to Lothlorien as a man would bind his dog on a leash, we believe you may still manage to bring him to knee.”

“None but the Lords of Rohan are able to break or ride a Mearas.”  
“So far, though perhaps this horse will break the trend? Or at the very least, he will be a handsome stead to add to your collection?” Though the elves of Lothlorien rarely rode, it was well known throughout the kingdoms that Haldir enjoyed their company and kept several for himself.

“It will be an honour to attempt this feat. I shall write to your father to thank him for this gracious gift. And thank you for bringing him all this way. I am sure given their fierce nature this was, as you say, not easy,” Haldir bowed.

“You are welcome,” Legolas responded.

Celeborn watched the interaction between the two elves, somewhat wary. While both elves were polite and formal, as was expected given the occasion, their body language spoke volumes. Legolas held himself tall and proud, using his regal posture to hide behind a mask of uncertainty. His nervousness of the situation, this foreign land and the elf staring lustfully at him was kept at bay only by his royal upbringing. Only from his own training and years of experience was Celeborn able to recognise signs of unease, which, given the circumstance, was only to be expected. The young prince, so newly past his majority, was being stared at by crystalline eyes. The gaze was piercing and swept over the Prince’s body several times, admiring the view. It was the same look of intent Celeborn had seen a thousand times when his hunting partner, a hawk, found its prey and began going in for the kill. Though the prince was of age, Celeborn could not help but wince inwardly of how King Thranduil would react were Haldir able to woo Legolas to his bed. To forbid such actions would hinder Legolas should he genuinely wish to partake of such activities. Yet to allow it could bring unwanted deeds upon the young elf, Celeborn for failing to protect his royal visitor from the insatiable Haldir, and in kind, Lothlorien would be under as much ire from the King of Greenwood. All hopes of strengthening ties might shatter should Haldir’s attentions be ill received.

Noting their conversation winding down, Celeborn spoke once more.

“There will be a feast tonight to celebrate the beginning of your stay with us,” Celeborn said. “Until then, your time is your own. I am sure you are in need of rest and a change from your travel clothes. I have organised for Caldrea to manage your stay. Should you find yourself in need of anything, please call upon him to organise it for you.” As though waiting for his cue, a new Elf stepped forward and bowed politely.

“Thank you for hospitality. I look forward to my time here,” Legolas said, a genuine smile upon his face.

“You are welcome. Now, if you would like to follow Caldrea, he will lead you to your rooms. You will find your belongings already there. When the time comes, he will also take you to the feast.”

“I am grateful for your thoughtfulness. Until tonight,” Legolas bowed again and followed behind his guide.

Haldir watched the Prince leave, breathing deeply the faint musk of pine and cedar that stayed in the air after the Prince’s passage.

“He is still young,” Celeborn warned.

“Not too young,” Haldir commented.

“His father has leant him to us to test the waters for future trades and negotiations. King Thranduil does not trust so easily nor forgets past indiscretions. Any harm brought upon his son will result in severe repercussions, not just from King Thranduil. Do I make myself clear?” Lord Celeborn pressed.

“Crystal. However, should I find the young Prince to be a willing participant; then what harm could I possibly bring upon him?”

“Even so, he is our guest, he is royalty and he is the son of our most distrusting ally. This visit cannot go astray. Should it do so, for whatever reason, I will then hold you accountable, and my wrath will be just as great as King Thranduil’s.”

“Then I shan’t give you cause for concern. Now if you don’t mind, believe I will visit my new stallion before I begin the task of imparting all that I have learnt onto our guest. My Lord,” Haldir bowed low and left.

Celeborn watched him go, deep creases marring his forehead.

~*~*~*~*~

The feast was in full swing. Legolas had been drinking the wine his father had sent with him as a gift for his hosts to enjoy. Unused to the strong alcohol content, his head was hazy after three glasses. Unknowing of Legolas’ late introduction to wine, Celeborn continued refilling the Prince’s cup each time it emptied, expecting their visitor’s resistance to the alcoholic effect to be as resilient as his father’s was famed to be. Celeborn however, found himself at his limit after just two glasses and drank only water from then on.

Once the meal was over, all the elves rose and made their way to more comfortable settings. Some began dancing around a large bonfire, while others came together in smaller groups to talk. And a few snuck off into the bushes for some private time, the potent wine served to them acting as an aphrodisiac.

Celeborn remained seated, happy to enjoy the company of those around him. Legolas, though content to remain there also, a little wary of his new surroundings, was encouraged to introduce himself to others and enjoy the festivities taking place in his honour. Legolas took his leave, not wanting to seem ungrateful, and walked away as steadily as possible, though admittedly occasionally losing his balance and stabilising himself on the nearest table, tree and unfortunately, the odd elf. He mumbled his apologies and continued walking around, hoping to find a secluded spot he may sit in and wait until the world ceased spinning.

Stumbling on the uneven ground, Legolas threw his arms out to catch himself, but with nothing within grasp he fell and landed in an inelegant heap on the soft grass. He cursed himself and his father’s liquor as he envisioned the sight he must be presenting to his host at the present time.

Before he could stand, something soft landed on his hair. The item fitted loosely around the crown of his head, but did not fall off.

“Ooops, sorry my prince,” a young she-elf giggled from above. She squatted down to be at eye level with Legolas. “It seems I dropped my wreath of Simbelmyne upon your head. Hardly fitting for someone of your stature, though it does suit you so well,” she said, her eyes raking in the prince’s handsome features. “Mayhap I will leave it there, if you agree?”

Legolas’ eyes roved all over the place, trying to focus on the female before him, but his mind was fuzzy and he could not concentrate on her features, let alone her words. A long uncomfortable moment passed where neither said anything; one, expecting a reply, the other not knowing the question.

“Bed,” Legolas eventually slurred. “Sleep.”

“You wish to rest? Here, let me help you up,” the lady stood fluidly and grasped Legolas’ hand firmly, bringing him to his feet. “Though I know not where you are house, central Lothlorien is straight ahead of you in this direction,” she said and she spun Legolas around. “Walk in a straight line and you will reach the main hub of living quarters. From there I hope you will find your own way,” she said. She released Legolas’ arm as he began to stumble away. The lady grinned to herself, the wreath of flowers firmly remaining on the prince’s head. How she would love to see his highness first thing in the morning with flowers and leaves stuck in his hair, half his braids still tying his hair back and his hangover in full swing. Still, with her own lover to find, she did not dwell on these thoughts overly long. With alcohol swimming in her veins and a vision of loveliness fresh in her mind, she went to find her partner for a long night of passionate loving.

Legolas vaguely felt himself being directed in the way of his quarters and muttered a quick thanks. At least, he thought he did. It did not feel like his lips had moved or words were formed, but he had sent the message from his mind to show his gratitude. The sooner he slept the better.

Though he had not made his presence known to others, chatted with the inhabitants of Lothlorien or enjoyed himself, Legolas felt it was time to retire. He had been riding for 2 weeks, this was his first time away from home, he was tired and confused by his new surroundings. He only hoped Lord Celeborn would understand. Had Lady Galadriel not been visiting her daughter and son-in-law in Imladris, he would have stayed, not wishing to upset the Lady, however Celeborn did not seem to be one whom was offended so easily.

Walking away from the lights of the party, Legolas trudged through the undergrowth, unaware of the locations of the pathways, back to the main city, hoping to find his bearings once there.

Though distance was hard to judge, Legolas thought himself to be half of the way back to housing area when a low moan to the side of him had Legolas stop in his tracks. Haldir was leaning up against a tree, the bottom half of his body hidden behind a shrub. His eyes were closed and a look of contentment on his face.

“Haldir?” Legolas asked, sure it was the March Warden he saw but not certain as his vision swam.

“My Prince,” Haldir said upon opening his eyes, a lazy smile now adorning his features. “Would you care to join us?”

“Us?” Legolas queried, his forehead creasing into a deep furrow.

“Mmmm, us,” Haldir said, leaning down to pull a younger elf up from a kneeling position. The shimmering swollen lips left no uncertainty in Legolas’ mind of what this elf had been doing to Haldir, not to mention said elf’s naked state. Legolas vaguely recognised the elf from his welcome party at the edge of Lorien’s borders. He had been inquisitive to the point of rudeness. Staring, overly helpful and chattering away about anything that came to mind. Legolas found the elf rather off-putting but said nothing at the time as he did not expect to see this elf again. Haldir wrapped an arm around his companion’s shoulder. “Would you mind if he joined in with the festivities?” Haldir said into the ear of his companion, though loud enough for Legolas to hear.

“The feast is in your honour, Prince Legolas. You should enjoy it as much as us. And if that were to be WITH us as well, then it is we whom are honoured by your partaking in our pastime,” the younger elf gushed, admiration and awe written all over his face.

The alcohol swimming in his blood made Legolas’ body react most in a positive way to the invitation. A reaction the Prince neither appreciated nor wanted. The short walk and shock of the situation presented to him now had cleared his mind enough to form thought and words, not to mention Haldir’s disturbing appraisal of him earlier had Legolas on the defence immediately, every fibre in him warning him to be careful.

“Thank you for the offer,” he said stiffly, if a little slurred, “but I was heading back to my room. I am still tired from the journey. Are you able to direct me to it?”

“Are you inviting us to your room?” Haldir smirked.

Legolas’ slowed mind took some time to take in what was said and comprehend it thoroughly.

“Certainly not,” Legolas all but spat, drawing his head up high looking as regal as possible. It would have been more impressive were he not so obviously swaying on the spot. “I just require directions.”

“A pity,” Haldir sighed, but a sideways glance at his friend made it obvious he was not planning to let his quarry get away that easily. “If you continue in the direction you are heading you will come to the main city. Go up the stairs of the largest mellyrn and take the third interconnecting branch on the right. It will lead straight to your room.”

“Thank you for your assistance. I would appreciate it, if asked, you would tell all others I have retired for the night. I will leave you two alone now,” Legolas turned to walk away.

“Prince Legolas!” the enraptured younger elf called. Legolas hesitatingly stopped and turned back. “If you would rather watch than participate, then you are still welcome,” the smile upon the elf face was wide and inviting. Haldir snorted at the bold elf’s invitation and leant down to kiss a collarbone.

Stunned at this new offer, Legolas spun around again without uttering a reply and stormed off. Or would have had he not lost his footing again over a tree root and fell to the ground once more.

“My Prince!” the young elf called and bounded over to Legolas to assist in picking the prince up. “Are you hurt?”

Legolas was pulled upright before he could answer, but snatched his hand away once he had gained his feet again. 

“How dare you touch me when in such a state!” Legolas hissed.

The young elf looked hurt, having been told off by both someone he merely wished to help and the mysterious Prince from the xenophobic kingdom of Greenwood. Ashamed by this outburst, the elf covered his hard genitalia and hung his head.

“My apologi-”

Before the young elf could finish Haldir had marched over to the Prince and struck him hard across the cheek. The slap was not particularly hard, but given his drunken state, Legolas fell hard back to the ground and cupped his cheek, shocked that anyone would dare raise a hand to him. The wreath upon his head fell to the side, draping to just beneath one ear, but still remaining upon his head. The blow seemed to help sober him up some more, or maybe it was the ire rising to the forefront of his mind.

“How dare you! My father shall-”

“Shall what? Hear his son got drunk the first night of his stay in a foreign land? Was rude enough to leave the feast thrown specifically for him early? Spied on two elves in the midst of a passionate embrace? Not only casual lovers, that but two males at that. I am certain your father would love to hear how you lingered overly long and desired to join us,” Haldir sneered at the prince. Legolas gaped like a fish, trying to form a response. Haldir once again came to his lover’s side and flitted the elf’s hands away from his groin, allowing the hardened penis to jut out directly at Legolas at eye level. Haldir’s own flesh peaked out from beneath his tunic as he wore no leggings.

“I have no interest in joining you!” Legolas finally shouted.

“No?” Haldir asked. Before the prince could react Haldir was straddling Legolas’ legs and cupping the bulge in the prince’s leggings. “Then what is this?”

“Do not touch me!” Legolas flailed but was unable to shift Haldir in his weakened state.

“Why? I can tell you are enjoying this. See how you grow in my hand?” Haldir squeezed gently and stroked up and down the prince’s shaft.

“I-uunnnnhh,” Legolas groaned, his hips thrusting into Haldir’s hand not of his own accord. Legolas' eyes widened. He swallowed around a maddening mix of desire and frustration. "Let me go, Haldir," he insisted, painting his words with as much threat as he could. "I do not want this."

Warm lips brushed lightly against his. "I do not believe you," Haldir whispered. He brought his hands to the waistband of Legolas' leggings. Legolas tried to twist away, but the effort was useless. Haldir’s years of training and powerful arms easily stripped the cloth to the prince’s knees, despite sitting upon it. Legolas dropped his eyes, his face afire, as the evidence of his desire rose between them. A soft sigh issued from between Haldir's lips as he studied Legolas' pulsing arousal. Legolas thought he would die of shame. Long fingers experimentally grazed the tip of his erection, making him tremble.

"You are lovely, Legolas. Just as I had imagined you would be."

The idea of Haldir imagining him naked sent a coarse thrill through Legolas' body. Haldir noticed; his eyes darkening as he raised them to the Elf's face. "Ah, yes, my prince, I have spent much time this afternoon thinking of this moment. Of what I should like to do to you. And how you would respond."

Arousal had spread like an uncontained fire along Legolas' nerves. He licked his lips. A voice not his own asked, "And what would you do to me?"

The fierce desire that flashed on the other's face stole Legolas' breath. "I would make you weep for want of me," Haldir said huskily. He caught Legolas' jaw with his fingers, forcing their eyes to meet. "I would split you upon my length until you cried out with your release." His smile was feral. "And then I would do it again."

Legolas shut his eyes weakly. He did not want this. He *could* not want this. This was not love, as any young elf would dream of, new to the world of romance and physical relationships. This was lust, base and impure.

But when Haldir's fingers curled suddenly around him, those arguments fled. He groaned; pushing his hips forward as Haldir expertly stroked his length.

"Open your eyes," Haldir commanded, squeezing slightly. "I want to watch you."

“And him?” Legolas asked, his eyes flicking over Haldir’s shoulder.

“I imagine Kaia wishes to watch you too.”

“And participate. You may take me as Haldir has you,” the young elf came to kneel beside the two elves, eager to join in.

Legolas looked at the elf, so close to him in years, and found himself disgusted by the eagerness the other displayed.

“Send him away,” he said to Haldir.

“No, I daresay I should like to see you mount him before I have my fill of you.”

“Send him away or no matter what you say I will make sure you regret this course of action,” Legolas seethed, acutely aware of Haldir’s potentially dangerous grasp upon his shaft.

“Would you also not regret missing this opportunity?” Kaia asked. “Imagine thrusting into me as I squeeze all around you, while Haldir slides into you. To be both giving and receiving at the same time, one wonders what it would feel like.” The elf stroked Legolas’ hair, his fingers ghosting over sensitive ear tips. Legolas shuddered again but did not back down.

“I want him gone.”

“A wager, perhaps?” Haldir asked, his hand leaving Legolas’ shaft and came to straighten the wreath upon his head.

“The terms?” Kaia asked, hurt clear upon his face as he had been chosen as Haldir’s partner for the night long before Legolas had stumbled upon them.

Haldir winked backed, setting his companion’s mind at ease.

“A question of stamina between the two of you. With my hands I will stimulate you both. The one whom comes first loses. Should Kaia spurt his seed first, he will leave, prepared to enjoy my company another time,” Haldir said, running a hand through the Silvan’s hair.

“Should I, uh, come?” Legolas asked, uncertain of the foreign term.

Haldir’s head slowly turned back to the prince, a look of great lust upon it. “Should you lose, not only will Kaia join us, but you will service him in all ways I command and you will do so willingly without delay. Agreed?”

“Agreed!” Kaia accepted immediately. Though still new to the pleasures of the flesh himself, he had partaken in lovemaking previously and was certain he could outlast Legolas’ inexperience. The alcohol still in the prince’s system would not help him either.

Legolas hesitated, feeling he was being taken advantage of, but mumbled a small “agreed,” knowing a better offer would not be presented.

“Very well,” Haldir stood and came to kneel behind the two elves. Kaia relaxed and sat upon the ground next to the prince, smiling excitedly at his would-be rival for a night of carnal pleasures. Haldir spat into his hands and leant over each elf, his long arms reaching down their torsos to then grasp the hard flesh jutting out from their legs, smearing his saliva over each of them. He firmly grasped Legolas’ shaft in his right hand and began a steady motion upon it. His less abled hand cupped Kaia, with whom he shared a knowing smile and started sliding his hand up and down his fellow warrior’s penis, his movements far from fluid.

Though the pace was not yet fast, Legolas felt his entire body shudder and he fell back upon Haldir’s chest, pleasure rushing throughout his body alongside the alcohol he had consumed earlier. His moans started earlier than even Haldir suspected they would, and the March Warden proudly accepted Legolas’ vocal appreciation of the pleasure being performed on him.

Kaia enjoyed his ministrations also, but seemed to find more pleasure in watching Legolas as the prince so openly accepted and was helpless against the new sensations being thrust upon him. His large eyes took in the prince’s visage eagerly, greedily. Haldir looked upon Kaia suddenly, surprised when the young elf’s member jumped unexpectedly through no gesture of his own. Haldir cleared his throat lowly, trying to warn Kaia to pace himself, but the young elf was gone. He was enraptured by the twitching of Legolas’ stomach, the rapid rise and fall of his chest, the tongue which frequently flicked out to moisten his dry lips and the pink penis growing in size under Haldir’s care, now weeping at the tip. 

The hand upon Legolas hastened its speed and the prince groaned loudly, sensing his end was near. Feeling eyes upon him, Legolas turned to the side and found Kaia staring intently at him. The Silvan lustfully looked upon the prince. Legolas felt sickened at being watched, but Kaia’s hazel eyes kept him transfixed. The unknown sensations building within his lower body were new and almost scared him. His own blue eyes sought understanding and guidance during this time of discovery and learning.

With that one look of vulnerability Kaia knew he was gone. He reached over and pulled Legolas’ head to his, passionately kissing the prince as he came. Kaia moaned loudly into the prince’s mouth, imagining it was Legolas’ hand upon him. Haldir gritted his teeth upon feeling his left hand dampen with white essence. He milked Kaia completely then released him, damning the young elf in his mind for not holding off longer.

Kaia slowly brought the kiss to en end and rather than release Legolas’ head, he instead brought his mouth to the prince’s ear, taking the sensitive tip into his mouth and sucking upon it greedily. With that last piece of stimulation, the prince gave way to the pressure growing within him and let forth a great cry of surprise and bliss as he came for the first time in his life. His back spasmed against Haldir and he arched back. His hands grasped grass, earth, clothing, hair and fellow elf in an effort to gain some semblance of stability as his body was overcome.

Haldir and Kaia held him tight, whispering soothing words and gently stroking him comfortingly until slowly he came down from his high. Legolas fell heavily back against Haldir, his forehead covered with a sheen of sweat as his head rolled to the side to look at Kaia.

“You are to leave,” he whispered huskily. 

“As it pleases you, my prince. I did lose after all,” Kaia said sheepishly, unsteadily gaining his feet. “I hope I will not have to wait too long for your company next time?” he asked of Haldir.

“Nay, I look forward to continuing our session soon too,” Haldir said, grasping Kaia’s hand and squeezing it briefly before the young elf walked away in the direction of his clothes.

“He is gone,” Haldir whispered into Legolas’ ear. “Shall we continue?”

“I find myself completed and no longer in need to go on,” Legolas said, pushing away from Haldir, preparing to get up.

“That is not what we agreed upon,” Haldir growled, pulling Legolas back. “You are not to leave until I have had my fill. It is the sign of a bad lover whom leaves his partner wanting.”

“I have no desire to experience THAT again,” Legolas said, his extremities still shaking with the magnitude of his release.

“A pity, for you shall before this night is through!” Haldir said and manipulated Legolas with a forceful hand to turn around and sit upon his lap.

"What are you-" Legolas exclaimed at being manhandled in such a way when still so vulnerable.

"Fulfilling my fantasy," Haldir answered roughly, coating his erection with the glistening silver of Legolas' release that he had managed to catch and keep hold of. Grabbing Legolas by the hips, he positioned the Elf so that his's erection just brushed the tight opening.

Legolas tensed, pushing at Haldir’s shoulders. He did not know anything about two males mating, but the red staff pointing at his opening was large and he very much doubted it would fit. He was not used to this, nor did he want Haldir to be the one to initiate him, even if earlier his body had responded that way, it certainly didn’t now. Haldir seemed to sense his fear and gently voice, "relax, my prince. Do not tense, or you will make it hurt more than it should."

Haldir used his powerful arms to lower Legolas upon him slowly, until the tip of his erection just pierced the tight ring. Legolas gasped, his entire body trembling despite himself. "Shhh, relax," Haldir soothed, lowering the Elf a little more. A muted cry of pain escaped Legolas' lips as Haldir's flesh stretched him wide. He did not care that Haldir could see his pain. He struggled to free himself, pushing at Haldir, trying to stand, but his efforts only served to push Haldir deeper into him until, with a gutteral groan, Haldir pulled Legolas fully into his lap.

Legolas choked on a sob as Haldir began to move. What had started out as nearly unbearable pain had gradually warmed into a burning pleasure. The hands on his hips guided him up and down Haldir's stiff length. Each stroke sent a frisson of pleasure shooting through Legolas' body.

"Do you like this?" Haldir asked him, his lips latching onto the skin of Legolas' neck.

Legolas whimpered, throwing his head back. As much as he was enjoying this, he could not bring himself to admit it with words.

Haldir pulled Legolas' hips down as he ground his own upwards. He swiveled his hips, making his cock swirl within the slighter Elf's body. "Come, Legolas. Tell me what this feels like," Haldir demanded.

"You're… you're…"

"What?"

"You are killing me!" Legolas burst out, rolling his hips to bring Haldir's cock into contact with that delightful spot he'd just discovered within his own body. "'Tis nothing but torture!"

Haldir's laugh was thick. "As it should be, my prince. As it should be." His own head fell back, silver hair streaming, as he guided Legolas into a faster pace upon him.

Legolas watched him take his pleasure, reflecting on how all lovers from this point on will be compared to his first experience. To Haldir. The Elf's wicked abandon was intoxicating. Haldir gleamed like a beautiful ice carving. But with one notable difference: he burned. The heat of his passion engulfed Legolas, carried him over the edge as Haldir thrust up violently, shooting his seed in a wild convulsion of his body.

Haldir fell backwards onto the grass, pulling Legolas with him.

"Did I hurt you?" Haldir asked, easing out of Legolas and massaging the prince’s backside.

"Nay, I am fine," Legolas replied, though he was enjoying the other Elf's ministrations. 

Haldir grinned, the sight dazzling. "Good. Then we can do it again." His smile turned lascivious. "I know you want to."

Legolas flushed. “Never have I met an elf of your ilk before! I wish for nothing more from you!”

Haldir arched an eyebrow. "Really?" His hand cupped the swelling flesh between the other Elf's thighs. "That is not what your body is telling me."

Legolas' response was a moan as his body was coaxed alive once more. He hated Haldir. Truly, he did.

~*~*~*~*~

Haldir nudged Kaia softly with his foot. The young elf stirred and looked at the March Warden, a lazy smile upon his face.

“Enjoy the show?”

Kaia’s only answer was a smile far brighter than any other he had ever displayed.

“Perhaps next time you would like to join in?” Legolas asked, coming to stand next to Haldir, an arm lazily draped on the March Warden’s shoulder. The wreath of flowers had all but disintegrated during the night. Flowers and leaves were so far meshed in with the prince’s hair it would take more than a good wash to clean them out.

Both the prince and Haldir looked stunned when Kaia’s lips widened all the more. Surely, this boy’s face was about to crack.

 

  
Fin.


End file.
